


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, J2 AU, M/M, Reverse Bang, because you can never have too much shirtlessness, topless boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art masterpost for this year's J2Reverse Bang and accompanied by a lovely story by merenwen76
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).

I only entered the one prompt for this challenge, and it was just as well, since I've been stupidly busy and so haven't managed to do much art for my lovely and dedicated author, merenwen76. Thank you for putting up with me, my dear!  
Awesome story link **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411805/chapters/51013447)**!  
Banner  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411805/chapters/51013447)

Animated banner (it's a flashing image so if you have intolerance to that, scroll down quick)  
[](https://imgur.com/qrIplkA)

Main pic  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/F4c3Hz)  
This is actually a redraw of the original prompt sketch, but honestly, it's not as much of an improvement as I'd hoped. A bit tidier, and coloured digitally. Both versions were drawn with blue pencil first, and graphite pencil added before importing into PS to colour.  
Here's the original  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/09GKe7)

I drew it in a hurry because I liked the idea and wanted to see what someone with story-writing skills would make of it. I love what merenwen came up with!

And finally, a bonus shot of lightning-lit boys.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/275y1x)


End file.
